


How Connor Walsh turned two straight boys

by makingitwork



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor is Amazing, Connor with Everyone, Connor's amazing, Everyone Loves Connor, Happy Asher/Connor Ending, Hot Connor, Hot Mess Connor, M/M, No Spoilers, i wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Connor Walsh turned two straight boys

Connor always smelt good.

Aiden liked to breathe him in on late nights when they were curled into each other in a cold New Hampshire boarding school. They were cosy and warm and watching the news. 16, and horny, and Aiden inhaled Connor happily. Connor smelt like a sunny day, and freshly cut grass and faint flowers of the wind. Of wet mud beneath your running shoes and rose petals.

“Want me to suck you off?” Connor asks, a hopeful tilt to his voice, as he arched his head upwards and Aiden’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned a yes, as Connor slid down the bed between his legs, on his stomach, as Aiden sat propped up against the headboard.

“I’m the luckiest straight guy in the world,” Aiden murmured as Connor pulled his dick out and licked a stripe up to the head.

Connor shot him a sinful wink, stroking his hands up the already hard and aching member “Not so sure about straight, mate.” And then he was engulfing him and hollowing his cheeks and Aiden just writhed. Hips bucking, hands tangling into Connor’s hair as he threw his head back against the wall and _groaned._ God, finding out Connor was gay had been great. Connor wanted to practise on him, practise how to give a good blow job, how to rim someone, how to kiss and look sexy, and Aiden would be a fool to say no.

He came hard, and Connor swallowed happily, “Record time,” he bragged “It was that thing with my tongue right?” His voice was a little raspy, and Aiden could only murmur, wanting. A few moments later, when he had collected his thoughts, he asked tentatively

“Do you wanna…get off?”

Connor shot him an odd look “What?”

“I mean you… _you_ never finish.”

“Aiden, you’re not gay,” Connor says, and sits up, that strand of hair curling into his forehead. He’s completely clean shaven. He doesn’t understand his beard, so shaves it away, but Aiden thinks he’ll look incredibly handsome if he groomed it right. Or even if he didn’t.

“I know,” Aiden manages “But you’re…you’re…” he struggles for words _beautiful, wonderful, amazing._ “You’re you.” He manages, hoping his eyes convey everything and they do, because Connor is suddenly by his side, grinding his hard on against Aiden’s thigh. “Do it.” Aiden whispers, wanton “Hump my leg. Please.”

Connor smirks at him, that cocky little grin that Aiden gets rid of with his searing kiss, as Connor straddles his thigh. He grinds himself down, once twice, getting into the position where the friction is just right, and when he finds it, nothing else matters.

He fists Aidan’s shirt in his hands, eyes clenched shut as he bucks his hips, grinding down and Aiden gets to see that beautiful face, the shuddering, the tremors, the feel of him, and then Connor’s crying out, biting down at Aiden’s neck as he spills into his pants.

“You’re so easy,” Aiden teases gently, and Connor huffs a gentle laugh, rolling off him. “I’ll marry you, Connor,” he promises “If we’re both 40 and alone.”

Connor looks at him, eyes serious “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Connor smiles happily, nestling himself into the bed like a cat “Don’t get ugly, though.”

Aiden snorted.

…

…

…

Asher stared.

God he- he shouldn’t be here.

But he couldn’t look away. It was one of the older classrooms that no one used, but someone was using it now. Connor Walsh and some blond douche. But the blond had Connor bent over a table, and was pumping relentlessly, and Connor looked like he was in _heaven._ A hot mess of bliss.

Asher grew hard in his trousers.

He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t. But Connor was…hot. And he couldn’t help but criticise the blond for having Connor bent like that. If Asher was doing it, he’d want to see that face- he stiffened. What was happening to him? He needed to leave.

“ _Mmm,”_ Connor sighed, as the blond pulled out, and he patted Connor’s perky behind before heading out. Connor lay there, sedated and free, trousers round his ankles and Asher thought he might go to sleep. But Connor forced himself up, pulled up his trousers, and pulled something from his bag. He pressed it down the sides of his trousers, a portable iron, and he checked himself out in the mirror. He picked up his satchel and ran his hands through his perfect hair “Get a good view, meatloaf?” he asked, and Asher stepped out bravely

“You’re a whore.”

Connor met his eyes, and winked “You want a piece.”

“I’m not gay.”

Those beautiful eyes look him up and down, and linger on the tent in his suit pants. “Riiight,”

“I’m not.” He swallows thickly “Never took you for a bottom.”

“Either or.”

Asher swallows again.

Connor grinned, positively evil “You liked seeing me on the bottom.” He grinned, lip curling up in delight “Did you imagine it was you, Asher? Your cock sliding into my tight, hot hole-“ Connors phone started ringing, and he pulled it out with a sigh, before rejecting the call. “I wouldn’t mind it, you know,” he murmurs, stepping even closer, so his cool breath fans across Asher’s neck, and god Connor’s just the right height for him, “I might even beg you for it.”

He whimpers. Audibly.

Connor cocks his head and gives him a wink “Just give me a time and a place.”

“W-whore.” Is the only thing Asher can say, and Connor just slides his phone into his pocket, and leaves without another word.

Asher wonders if he hurt his feelings. He wonders if Connor is capable of feelings.

…                                                   

…

…

Asher does fuck him.

And it’s easily the best sex he’s ever had. And afterwards he rolls off Connor, and lies there, panting. Connor’s bed smells like him.

“Think I’ve converted you, meatloaf?” Connor asks with a grin, turning in the bed, propping himself up by an elbow, and Asher kisses him. Connor groans in surprise, but lets himself be led. After the glow has gone, Asher makes to get up, and Connor grasps his wrist, looking…different. “Stay?” he asks quietly, and Asher stares as though he’s never seen him before.

“I gotta go home and finish my assignment.” He says, his voice barely above a whisper and Connor pulls his hand back, face that cool mask of indifference everyone always sees

“Yeah sure, uh- turn the light off on your way out.”

Asher does, and can’t help but feel he missed his chance at something amazing.

…

…

…

Asher watches Connor through new eyes after that, and he thinks…he thinks Connor might be lonely.

“Wanna catch a movie tonight?”

Connor looks at him, eyes guarded but smirking “No thanks, meatloaf.” And he turns back to his laptop screen, Asher collapses on the sofa beside him and Wes shoots him a curious look.

“Why not?”

Connor blinks, and shrugs “Fine. What’s on?”

“I don’t know.”

The hot mess closes his eyes in mild-irritation “Then why the hell are you inviting me anywhere?”

“I wanna see a movie with you.”

“Aw, you two going on a date?” Michaela sniggers, and Connor rolls his eyes, but Asher flushes

“Please Connor?”

“Fine.”

They go after a day of lectures, and Asher’s on fire. Connor’s arm and thigh are pressed against his own, and Connor laughs at the comedy they’re watching, and he tips his head back, and Asher wants to bite down that pale expanse of neck.

At the end, Asher drives Connor home, and even walks him up to his apartment, and Connor gives him a calculating look “This was…nice.” He manages, and Asher beams at him, rocking on his heels

“Sleep well.”

Connor looks at him again “You don’t want come in?” he gives him a suggestive look “I never got to suck you off-“

“I actually just wanted your personality tonight,” Asher says, and turns and leaves.

Connor stares.

It’s actually pretty great.

To have Connor staring at him for a change, it makes Asher work harder, get more answers right, come up with more ideas. They’ve taken to having lunch together, and on a drunken night, Connor slurs that Asher has become his best friend due to the close months together.

A drunken kiss, another night of sex, and they’re dating.

Asher proceeds to brag to everyone he knows. That he’s dating Connor Walsh. _The Connor Walsh._ The handsome, rich, intelligent, funny, and surprisingly caring Connor Walsh, who makes him dinner every Wednesday and is always up for a round of morning sex.

“Mr Walsh, would you stop licking your lips.” Mrs Keating snaps, and Connor looks up with wide eyes from his notes

“I-I’m sorry.” He stammers “I cut my lip this morning-“

She sighs “It doesn’t bother _me,_ Mr Walsh, but it would appear your boyfriend can’t look away.” She gives a pointed look at Asher who looks down at the looks and ripples of laughter. Before looking up, grinning

“Boyfriend.” He repeats, giddy. More laughter, and Connor rolls his eyes, fond.

…

…

…

Asher is on guard when he sees Aiden.

Aiden who hugs Connor and doesn’t seem to have heard of personal space. It’s obvious the two have slept with each other, but Connor doesn’t keep in touch with the countless list of people he’s had sex with, so who’s Aiden? Why does he matter?

“We went to boarding school together,” Aiden says, his arm still slung possessively over Connor’s shoulders. He holds his hand out.

Asher takes it tightly “I’m Asher. His boyfriend.”

Connor runs a hand through his hair, and Aiden catches his wrist, “It looks perfect.” He murmurs, and Connor grins.

Asher doesn’t like it.

So it isn’t really surprising that when the three of them are out drinking, Asher punches Aiden in the face, and Connor has to drag him off him, and push him outside.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Connor screams, as he helps Aiden, who’s come stumbling out of the pub, clutching his jaw

“He keeps hitting on you, Con’!”

“He’s not gay, you idiot.” Connor whispers, and he helps Aiden home. When he gets back to his apartment, Asher is there, looking a fool. An apologetic fool.

“I’m sorry?” he asks hopefully, and Connor shrugs off his coat

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Con…”

Connor rubs his face harshly “I don’t do relationships, Asher.” Another deep breath “but I’m doing this, with you. I…I’m trying to be a good boyfriend. Make you happy. And I’m happy too, and that’s a relationship, and we’re…exclusive.” The word is clunky on his tongue “But you’re acting like a jealous twat, that doesn’t really make things easier.”

“I’m sorry.”

Connor sighs, and stands there expectantly, so Asher wraps his arms around him tightly, resting his chin on Connor’s head. “I like it when you brag about me, though. Or when you’re telling people the cute things I do.”

Asher kisses Connor’s head.

…

…

…

Aiden sighs from his car.

He’ll wait for this Asher douche to mess up.

And then he and Connor will be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment prompts for more, comment praise to make me smile, comment that you love the show so we can gush about it, comment because Mr Walsh is a handsome piece of man.


End file.
